


just you and i tonight

by coorelightgrey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coorelightgrey/pseuds/coorelightgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yaku swears up and down that Kuroo’s a terrible influence on him – he’d never consider himself the clingy type, but missing Kuroo came as naturally as loving him."</p>
<p>Or, when their distance becomes too great so they resort to Skype.</p>
<p>[PWP (though with a fade to black), set during their university years.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	just you and i tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



> once upon a time i let ice prompt a short fic for me and now it's seeing the light of day (i'm so sorry)

The suggestion comes from Bokuto, which, really, should’ve been the only clue Yaku needed to realize this could be a bad, _bad_ idea. But the length of two rows and three columns of desks back in high school seem like nothing compared to the hours that separate them now, two students with too busy schedules, work and volleyball filling up the scarce breaks of time they have between university classes. 

Yaku swears up and down that Kuroo’s a terrible influence on him – he’d never consider himself the clingy type, but missing Kuroo came as naturally as loving him. It’s frustrating in all senses of the word to go about the day and find little reminders of him everywhere: in the couples holding hands and the breeze tickling his cheek, the buzz of the phone in his pocket and the three extra pillows piled at the foot of his bed for whenever he visits. He’s everywhere and nowhere at the same time and Yaku couldn’t forget him if he tried, if he really wanted to.

It’s desperation, a dash of loneliness, and the need for a break between term papers, exams, and god knows what else that brings Yaku to this moment: he shoves the spare pillow pile off his bed to make room for his laptop, takes a deep breath to steady his nerves, gives one last glance at his phone to confirm yes, Kuroo _is_ back at his dorm room now, and they both have a few roommate-less hours to themselves before clicking the video call button.

Kuroo picks up within the first ring, and it takes quite a bit of willpower to not reach out and touch his screen – willpower Kuroo doesn’t have, apparently, as he watches his hand come closer to the camera.

“Hey, babe.” Kuroo’s lips curl into a smile, fond and loving, one that Yaku can’t help but mirror.

“Hey.” There’s a pang in his chest. Yaku’s so in love – hates how much he loves it.

It’s easy to lose track of time with him, he finds – they’re an hour and a half into the call, Yaku in the middle of explaining his latest Animal Crossing-related frustration ( _“He couldn’t have built his house three squares over?!”_ ) when Kuroo reminds him of the time and, more importantly, of the roommate returning in forty-five minutes. The conversation stops and the mood shifts instantly.

Yaku’s undressed in front of Kuroo before, but something about being on camera makes his fingers fumble over the button of his jeans. Thankfully, Kuroo appears nervous as well, a blush high in his cheeks and a hand messing with his fringe, as though it’s tamable –

But at least Kuroo didn’t forget he’s wearing neon green underwear until he kicks off his pants and his boyfriend starts laughing, of all things.

“Shut up!” The pillow Yaku throws at his laptop provides much needed cover to let the color on his face lose a few shades of red, but Kuroo’s voice still comes through loud and clear through the laptop speakers.

“Sorry! But they’re cute.” Yaku can hear the not-so innocent grin in his voice – their distance saves Kuroo from a nice, hard smack on the arm and the potential future bruise from it. As he moves the pillow aside (they really don’t have time to dawdle, though his cheeks still feel hot) he notices Kuroo’s all but naked now, nothing but his boxers on, and Yaku begins to regret their decision to do this because he’s pretty sure this whole “look but can’t touch” thing is going to be the death of him.

Then again, the look in Kuroo’s eyes is slightly reassuring – he can see Kuroo just as antsy to touch his skin and be by his side, the mental calculation of train schedules, of _when’s our next free weekend so we don’t have to rely on lucky breaks from roommates and slightly unstable internet connections to see each other like this_. 

Kuroo’s hands twitch by his sides, a small movement that doesn’t go unnoticed by Yaku. “But if it’s that embarrassing, they can always come off~” His eyebrows waggle suggestively and Yaku barely holds back a snort.

“You’d help with that if you could, I’m sure.” There’s a flicker of a fantasy that Yaku latches onto – he’ll be needing it shortly, surely – as he raises an eyebrow and shifts to better face the camera. 

“You first.”

And Kuroo complies.

****

(As they’re coming down their highs, sweaty and breathless, Yaku understands the appeal of this long distance remedy – the intimacy behind a normally private affair, the extra effective taunts and teases, and the lingering promise of _next time_.)


End file.
